The Soviets Daughter
by AFD-Scipio
Summary: Will Bucky accept falling in love with the daughter of the soviet scientist that made him TWS? Post TWS and CACW
1. Wakanda

Chapter 1: Wakanda

She'd always known where she could find "The Man in the Ice", and no she wasn't thinking about Captain America, as everyone seemed to think. The man in the ice was her nickname for the man everyone called The Winter Soldier. She knew that after the prince of Wakanda realized that The Winter Soldier had no part in the Vienna bombing Captain America, or Captain Rogers depending on her mood, would convince him to help his friend Bucky as best as they could.

She was saddened to see the Wakandans had made very little in the three months she waited to make herself known. It had taken a month past that to get a work visa approved from Romania to Wakanda because of the known association The Winter Soldier had there. It didn't help that it was public knowledge that her family had ties to the Soviets from before World War II. Finally it was her extensive degrees in various scientific fields and engineering that convinced the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Wakanda to approve her application.

She arrived in the small airport only to be greeted with the stoic face of Prince T'Challa. She took a deep breath, lifted her head, and set down what luggage she had with her. He gave her a quick cursory glance.

"Your highness." She curtsied, "My name is Anastasia Oksana Dunayevsky, it is an honor to meet you."

"I'm sorry I cannot say the same." He barely nodded his head to indicate she could rise.

"I wouldn't expect it to be an honor of any royal member to meet a scientist with soviet ties, but I do hope that we can come to an agreement about a project I know you're scientist are working on."

"Do you find this an appropriate place for such a conversation?"

"In all honesty no." She picked up her purse by the handle. "But I assumed that such a curt greeting could only mean that my presence here is unwanted in the least."

"I'm just wondering what a scientist with soviet ties wants with one of our top secret projects." He stepped into her personal space. "Especially since I know none of my scientists haven't even whispered a word about it."

"Call it a curiosity, and I don't need anyone to whisper a word about anything. If I want the information about any project I only need to search for it."

"So what is your 'curiosity' about this project?"

"I am wondering why it is taking you scientists so long to crack this conundrum." She smirked, "I think they don't have all the pieces to the puzzle so to speak."

"And you think you have one of those missing pieces?" He looked her over a tad slower than before. "You a twenty-two year old in a cardigan can do better than all the scientists here in Wakanda combined?"

"One, have you ever heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover? Which should be readily apparent by the experiment you're working on. Two, I don't just have the missing pieces I have the cover of the puzzle box and the whole put together puzzle just awaiting approval."

"How have you come across this information?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, my family has had ties with Soviet scientists for decades." She sighed heavily. "Not that I like to tout that fact, ever really, but sometimes it does help. I heard about the commotion in Vienna, and the resulting commotion between a few of the Avengers, which had me digging in some old boxes in my storage unit. I found lots of old documents from some pretty high up scientist from the early 1940s. There were a few journals that mentioned a major success in their efforts of mind control, and I figured I might be able to help with the experiment that your scientists are currently working on. Not to mention I have the full blueprints for a fairly groundbreaking, even now, prosthetic that might interest your scientists here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He stalked around her. "How do I know this isn't all just a ploy to reactivate a dormant part of our experiment?"

"In all honesty, you just have to take it on faith. I don't want to see the world burn, empires crumble, or an entire nation destroyed. I feel there's enough people in the world with bad intentions, and if I can help one experiment have a positive outcome for the betterment of humanity than I feel the need to help as best I can."

"I will allow you to help with the experiment, however there will be guards by your side at all times and scientists I trust helping you and reporting back to me at the end of each day."

"That is all I could ask for your highness." She curtsied again, "I would prefer my sleeping arrangements to be near the experiment in case any need should arise at any hour."

"That I will be arranged when we reach the science center." He nodded to his guards who at once produced the rest of her luggage from the flight and began walking away.

She followed letting out a huge sigh of relief. Soon she would be able to do what she had come to Wakanda to do in the first place. They made it to the science center where, the main scientist working the case of Sargent Barnes greeted her. She shook her head, she would always call him the man in the ice.

"So I see you gained the trust of our prince." The only other female in the room smirked. "I'm Azzaria."

"Anastasia Oksana Dunayevsky," she nodded, "but most people just call me Ana."

"Azzaria you will be over seeing the work of Ms. Dunayevsky while she helps out with Project Barnes." Prince T'Challa stated. "As will the two of you S'Yan and N'Jadaka."

"What if we don't want to babysit?" S'Yan rolled his eyes.

"You are the only two scientist I trust to be not only scientists, but guards as well. I want to ensure that Ms. Dunayevsky keeps her word of just wanting to help. That being said from here on out I expect a written report from all three of you on the days activities to be handed to my chief of staff at the end of your time in the lab for the day."

"Really more paperwork!" N'Jadaka sighed, "So what exactly are you bringing to the table besides a sweater knit by your grandmother?"

"I have extensive notes on the creation of The Winter Soldier including his conditioning and more importantly his prosthetic arm." She said as she walked around the room examining all the equipment. "I feel like we should start on either fixing his current damaged arm or we could start almost completely from scratch."

"We could think it over and make a decision tomorrow as our time in the lab is basically done for today." Azzaria suggested.

"That would be a wise choice. Ms. Dunayevsky please follow me." The Prince turned and walked away.

He lead her down a short hallway to a small room across from the lunchroom kitchen was located in the facility. His bodyguards had already set up a cot across from the chair and desk that previously occupied the space. Her luggage was lying at the end of the cot on a small trunk, and a small lamp and camper table completed the makeshift sleeping space.

"I hope this space will suffice for your time here in Wakanda." The Prince said softly.

"It will more than suffice." She set her purse down on the desk, "I have had worse accommodations presented in my field of study. Thank you your majesty I'm eager to help your scientists figure out the puzzle at hand."

"Then sleep well for tomorrow will probably be a long day."

He left her to get settled and made his way back to his office. He decided against informing Captain Rogers until there was something to tell him. He settled for watching the cameras that were stationed in the science building. He saw her pulling journal after journal out of her luggage and stack them to one side of the desk from the camera that pointed toward the door. She laid the blueprints out on the desk and began to make some notes off to the side. He watched her leaf through several of the journals while settling into her chair with her feet up on the desk. He watched as she turned the pages in an almost loving manner.

She was trapped in her own mind as she pulled all of the meticulously kept journals that had been in the family for years documenting everything that was ever done to Sargent Barnes. Even though years ago she had memorized all of them she felt comforted by the feel of pages beneath her fingers. She made a few notes in her own personal journal regarding some of the upgrades she wanted to make to Bucky's prosthetic. She made a few more notes in her own journal about her travels to Wakanda and the task at hand before she turned in for the night.

The next morning she woke before the sun rose and she trod across the hall to the kitchen. She quickly put together some French toast, and brought it back to her room to eat as she went over the blueprints for the millionth time. The door to her room swung open and Azzaria stuck her head in the room.

"I heard a rumor that Americans preferred to sleep in." She looked around, "Glad to see that's not true."

"It might be true if I were actually from America." She laughed nodding to the blueprints, "Do you think we'll be able to complete this project today?"

"It doesn't look overly complicated, but it all depends on if the Prince approves of the plans."

"I would assume that he wants Sargent Barnes to be quote 'whole' prior to being 'deprogrammed'." Ana sighed.

"You say deprogrammed like it's a bad thing." Azzaria surveyed the room her eyes resting on the stack of journals on her desk. "That's quite the collection of Soviet reading material."

"Well it has been in the family for years, and I couldn't bear to destroy part of my history as horrible as it may be."

"I can't say that I understand that feeling."

"Most people don't understand." Ana ran her hand down the binding of the thickest book, "They're journals of what exactly happened during all the soviet experiments during World War II including Sargent Barnes' success story."

"So no destroying it may turn out to be helpful." Azzaria nodded noncommittally, "I'll let you get dressed and I'll meet you in the lab."

Anastasia dressed quickly pulling on her favorite blue-green sweater. She slid on a pair on inconspicuous gloves, and made her way to the lab. She greeted S'Yan and N'Jadaka with a quick nod as she made her way to the large worktable. All the scientist watched with anticipation as she unfurled the blueprints she had made notes on the night before. She explained a few of the features they were unfamiliar with.

"So what material are you thinking we should make this out of?" S'Yan asked setting his coffee off to the side.

"Well you guys do seem to have an over abundance of Vibranium here in Wakanda." She hinted, "I was thinking if the Prince finds it acceptable that might be a wonderful gift to Sargent Barnes when he wakes up."

"I can go run that by him now so we can get started as soon as possible." Azzaria suggested.

"Sounds like a solid plan." N'Jadaka nodded, "And we can get started on our decision between starting over or fixing what is already there."

"Personally I'm all for starting over from the beginning." Ana leaned against the desk, "It's a better option just in the off chance that there is some type of tech that was skimmed over in the notes."

"So how do you propose to do that since he is currently cryogenically frozen?" S'Yan crossed his arms over his chest.

"Medically induced coma."

"That is actually a very good idea, but how do we know that it will work?" N'Jadaka pushed off the table to pace around the room. "He is a 'super soldier' after all."

"Well it's a good thing that one of my degrees encompassed pharmaceutical training." Ana's eyes slid over to the cryo-pod in the middle of the room, "He's going to need enough drugs to knock out about three elephants and a tiger."

"Is that a joke?" Prince T'Challa asked walking into the lab.

"No it's not." Ana shook her head, "I've extensively read over every note that was ever taken in regards to the Winter Soldier, and although cryogenically freezing was the Soviets preferred method of keeping him down because it was easier and cheaper than the alternative."

"Which is the medically induced coma you're talking about."

"Yes. We would only need him to be under for a few hours if we have the majority of the pieces built prior to pulling him from cryo and putting him under so we can operate, and by operate I mean installing his new prosthetic."

"And you want to use Vibranium?" The prince surveyed the blueprints on the table.

"Yes." Ana stated matter-of-factly. "It's one of the strongest metals on planet earth, and if we give him a brand new prosthetic we can insure that there is nothing inherently wrong with this one."

"By us controlling the entire process of this rebuild we insure that there isn't any Soviet tech left that might hinder the deprogramming." Azzaria explained. "Vibranium is a good choice since it is less likely to rust or decay in any manner."

"In that case I agree." The Prince stated stoically. "Ms. Dunayevsky please make a list of the medications and their quantities you will need to ensure that Sargent Barnes is peacefully in a coma."

"Done and done." Ana handed him a ready made list, "I anticipated this outcome no matter if we were going to be able to use Vibranium. While you acquire those supplies we'll get started on making the pieces for the prosthetic so all we need to do is put everything in place when you get back."

The team of scientists worked for the rest of the day to put together different parts of the prosthetic. By the end of the day everything was in place to be put together. Prince T'Challa had yet to return by the time dinner came around. Ana told the other scientists that it would be best to have a full day to do the 'install', and excused herself to bed. She fell into a fitful sleep plagued by nightmares of experiments documented in the Soviet notebooks.

She woke to the sound of pounding on her door. She rubbed her eyes and threw on her sweater and stuck her hand in the pocket of her pajama pants. Prince T'Challa stood outside her door with the sun blazing in.

"I believe you overslept." He stepped into the room.

"I didn't have a particularly restful night sleep." She sighed sitting back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Well sometimes it happens."

"I believe the team is ready to start the process of pulling Sargent Barnes out of cryo and putting him under for the procedure." He nodded toward the hallway.

"Please let them know I will be there in a moment." She ran a hand through her hair, "I just need to get dressed and prepped for the surgery."

"They will be expecting you."

She got dressed pulling on a long sleeved UnderArmour shirt. She put on a comfortable pair of scrub pants and pulled her lab coat out of her bag. She took a deep breath ran her hand down the spine of her journal and made her way into the lab. The team of scientists worked quickly to bring Bucky out of cryo-sleep and start the IV drip of mixed medications that would keep him under while they worked to remove the remains of his previous metal arm and replace it with the new model that they had completed the previous day.

Once everything was said and done the work they had accomplished was a major medical leap for the Wakandan people. The prince who had been watching the entire process was amazed with how seamlessly the whole process ended up being. From beginning to end all four scientists worked together like parts in a well-oiled machine. He even forgot for a moment that he was still slightly suspicious of Ana's intentions.

"Now we wait for him to wake up." Ana sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Your majesty if you are okay we would okay with you to leave her with Sargent Barnes while he wakes up?" S'Yan asked.

"I will be here with her so it is no problem." The prince nodded, "You three have done enough for the day."

She only left Bucky's side long enough to grab her journal. She began writing the notes from the procedure and drew the new blueprint for the prosthetic. Her eyes would slide from the journal to Bucky every few sentences.

"You write in that journal a lot don't you?" The prince observed.

"It's a habit that was drilled into me as a young child from my father." She laughed. "He was also a scientist and it was his belief that well taken and kept notes are the key to future success in the field."

"A smart man." Bucky's gravely voice broke the tension in the room.

"Sargent Barnes welcome back to the land of the living." Prince T'Challa leaned over his bed.

"Please tell me that you've found a way to get this shit out of my head."

"That Sargent Barnes is why I'm here." Anastasia closed her journal and set it on the bedside table.

"Who are you?" Bucky asked confused, "You're not Wakandan. T'Challa do you trust her?"

"There is no reason to panic Sargent Barnes." T'Challa assured Bucky, "She has proven she had no ill intentions by replacing your prosthetic arm."

"Sargent Barnes I truly am here to help you. I want to ensure that all the Soviet programing is out of your head. From what I've read in the journals I've collected over the years there have always been safeguards in the mind-control they put you under."

"How do you know this?"

"I've read every journal of every Soviet scientist that experimented on any of the prisoners of war from World War II." Anastasia leaned forward in the chair.

"And you're confident you can deprogram the mind-control?" Bucky scooted up in the bed.

"I'm confident that what I've discovered will deprogram the mind-control, but there is a strong possibility of major side effects."

"Which are?"

"There is a possibility you will only remember your name." Her eyes wandered around the room. "There were only two other individuals that underwent a similar process of mind-control to what you've experienced and the results were not promising. They forgot everything about themselves even their names."

"There wasn't one case where they remembered their name?" T'Challa sat down on a chair opposite Anastasia across Bucky's bed.

"In all my research there wasn't a big control group to this experiment it was almost as if the Soviet scientists didn't really want to find a way for the mind-control to be reversed."

"I can't live with this mind-control possibility in my head haunting my every waking moment." Bucky sighed. "Perhaps I'll be the exception in the three person control group."

"The only advice I can think of giving you before you make a decision is to hold on to whatever you feel is important to you right now." Ana smiled setting her hand on Bucky's shoulder, "I'll give you some space to make a decision and get you some water. I'll be right back."

Bucky sat on the bed contemplating the choice that had been laid before him by a person that seemed familiar to him. He shared a knowing look with the prince of Wakanda who stood to walk around the room. Bucky tested his new metal arm. To him it felt even better than the first one he had received at the hands of the Soviet scientists. Anastasia walked back in the room carrying a cup of water for him. She sat back down watching him closely already seeming to know his decision.

"Anything will be better than knowing there are people who can overtake my mind at their pleasure making me nothing more than an assassin for hire with no moral compass." Bucky stated.

"If you are absolutely positive of your choice we can get started right away." She opened her journal to the correct page.

"I'm beyond positive."

"I can't guarantee that this won't hurt."

Bucky responded by nodding. He gripped the sides of the bed and clenched his jaw. Anastasia took a deep breath nodded at T'Challa indicating she was ready to begin.


	2. Memory Lost

" _Anything will be better than knowing there are people who can overtake my mind at their pleasure making me nothing more than an assassin for hire with no moral compass." Bucky stated._

" _If you are absolutely positive of your choice we can get started right away." She opened her journal to the correct page._

" _I'm beyond positive."_

" _I can't guarantee that this won't hurt."_

Chapter 2: Memory Lost

 _Bucky responded by nodding. He gripped the sides of the bed and clenched his jaw. Anastasia took a deep breath nodded at T'Challa indicating she was ready to begin._

"Shampanskoye, chuzhzemets, aktivnyy, lyubyashchiy, mertsat', shestnadsat', sorok, scoyevol'nyy, loyal'nost', vernot' (champagne, outlander, active, loving, twinkling, sixteen, forty, headstrong, loyalty, fidelity)." Anastasia said each word slowly watching Bucky's reaction.

With each word Bucky's hands tightened on the sides of the bed. The winter soldier programing did not want to be reversed. He held on to the only thought that he had been able to hold on to during all the time he was reprogrammed by each of his masters. He kept repeating the same thing over and over under his breath with each word Ana said.

"I am James 'Bucky' Buchannan Barnes."

The prince looked on with concern as time passed. Bucky made the most disturbing guttural sound anyone had ever heard. His hands slowly loosened on the sides on the bed, his breathing returned to normal, and it almost seemed like he had gotten younger since the beginning of the process. Anastasia slowly closed the journal and set in down on the bedside table again. She straightened up in the chair looked at the prince for his consent to talk to Bucky, which he gave with a slight nod.

"Sargent Barnes?" she asked quietly.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked looking between the prince and Ana, "Is anyone going to answer me?"

"Sargent Barnes do you know what year it is?"

"No. Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor here to help you. Do you remember anything about yourself?" Ana prodded gently.

"Ummmmm, I think I know my name." He said hesitantly, "But I don't know anything about being a Sargent."

"Can you tell us your name?" The prince interjected.

"James Buchannan Barnes."

"Any recollection of ever having a nickname?" Anastasia asked, "For example my name is Anastasia and a lot of people tend to call me Ana."

"Not that I can recall." He reached up to scrub his face with his hands, "What the fuck is this?!" he thrust his metal arm forward.

"Sargent Barnes please don't freak out. I'm here to help you through regaining your memory."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"With slightly less sarcasm, and by walking you through parts of you life that I think will trigger your memory." Ana stated dryly.

"I cannot guarantee lack of sarcasm, but let's go with your plan."

~ Flashback ~

He was born in Brooklyn, New York, had one sister and grew up with one best friend. He and Steve were inseparable all throughout their youth. He would protect Steve when he got himself in scrapes. He set Steve up with dates when he had a date. He basically thought of Steve as his brother. He never saw much of his sister since she was away at boarding school for most of his youth.

It was mid 1930s and James found himself hanging out constantly with his friend Steve Rogers. The two were inseparable. When Steve's mother died James gave him a place to crash. Steve had been the one to give him the nickname "Bucky" after his middle name Buchannan.

Bucky, following in his father's footsteps, decided to join the army while everyone else was just waiting for their number to come up in the draft. Steve tried to enlist alongside his friend and was turned away due to his size, but Steve's persistence wore down the recruiters and he was finally let into basic training with the hope he would wash out. Bucky knew different than everyone else. He knew his friend had the fortitude and bravery to make it through basic and beyond.

Bucky was there when Steve was requited to the super soldier program. He encouraged Steve to follow his dreams of becoming a soldier, and was shocked at the dramatic result that was Captain America. He then decided that he would follow around his friend like his friend had done for the majority of their lives. He joined the Howling Commandos to ensure the success of the mission and safety of his best friend. It was in their last mission together that Bucky and Steve got separated by his "death". Bucky fell what seemed like an impossible distance from a speeding train essentially tearing his left arm off at the shoulder.

~ End of Flashback ~

Bucky looked at Anastasia finally remembering most of his life. He feels like he knows her somehow, but doesn't remember anything surrounding her besides he recognizes her face from before this meeting. The only phrase that surrounds the image is "the man in the ice".

"Man in the ice." He whispers.

"You remember?" Ana asks hoping the prince didn't catch the last thing Bucky had said.

"I remember most of my life, I remember your face from before today but can't place it in time, there's another nickname besides Bucky I was called; the name of a ghost story 'The Winter Soldier'."

"That is correct." The prince of Wakanda supplied.

"What did I do as the soldier." He asked Ana not paying attention to the prince.

"You did many bad things, were blamed for many bad things." The prince supplied.

"How many people did I kill?" he asked Ana.

"I don't have an exact count." She looked anywhere but at his face.

"You have a number. I need details if I'm going to reconcile what I've done."

"I'm not going to give you that information Bucky." She sat back in her seat, "That was the soldier are you still the soldier?"

"No, but that's not the point." He ran his hands through his hair becoming frustrated, "I need to make peace and the only way I know how is to know what I've done and atone for it."

"Now you're sounding like Natasha." Ana rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Tell me!" He stood violently from the bed.

"Your highness I think it would be best if you leave the room for a moment."

"I would rather be here to protect you if something is to happen." He injected.

"Trust me sir I can take care of myself if shit goes sideways." She smirked at the prince.

He gave her a small nod and confidently left the room. He made his way to the observation room so that he could keep an eye just in the event that his assistance was needed. He watched, as Bucky paced back and forth across the room becoming further agitated at what he assumed was Anastasia's refusal to give him details of the deeds he had perpetrated as the winter soldier. All of his qualms of Anastasia's loyalty had been put to rest after Bucky's memory was recovered.

Anastasia sat quietly as Bucky paced back and forth extremely frustrated at her refusal to tell him the details of what he did as the soldier. Her eyes followed his every movement out of habit. It was like watching a caged animal of prey realize there isn't an exit and their next meal is sitting in front of them.

" _She has to know something." Bucky thought to himself, "Why won't she tell me!"_

He let out a roar and charged at her. His intention was just to get answers out of her, but something in him wanted her to be submissive to his request for information. Hearing his roar she stood from her chair ready for whatever the next few moments would unveil. His metal arm was coming right for her throat.

The next few moments seemed to pass in slow motion for the prince. First Bucky was on the complete opposite side of the room from Ana and the next he was in front of her with his metal arm outstretched for her throat. She countered his movements at the same speed if not a tick faster. She was standing their taking in his countenance as he came towards her. Her right arm went up to block his left immediately. The prince was concerned her arm would break, he had seen first hand the strength that was in Bucky's old arm and he knew the scientists had made a point to keep the strength the same if not add a tinge more. He found his hand gripping her forearm as she twisted his arm away from his body and down from her throat. He reacted by attempting to punch her with his right hand. She countered his punch with the same move as before. She had her arms locked around his forearms his face very close to her own.

"How?" he grinds out trying to free his arms from her iron grip.

She just smirks and looks down.


	3. Her Secret Revieled

" _How?" he grinds out trying to free his arms from her iron grip._

 _She just smirks and looks down._

Chapter 3: Her Secret Reveled

Bucky followed her gaze seeing the glint of metal peaking out from the right side of her sweater. She gently let go of his right hand and he immediately pushed up her sleeve. She had a metal prosthetic that extended to just above the forearm encompassing her elbow attached to the rest of her arm by grotesque thick ropelike scars. He recognizes the style of work and looks back up at her face with an unspoken question.

~ Flashback ~

She had been around the age of fourteen when she and her father had found Bucky lying in a pile of snow out side of the compound. It had been one of rare days she and her dad had been given leave of the compound to do whatever they wanted. She had noticed the scarlet pool in the snow before her dad, and she left his side to go see what it was. She was not unversed in the blood left from a deer after being hunted in the snow. This was nothing like a felled deer, what she saw as she approached the precipice of the snow bank was in fact a barely breathing man.

"Papa, papa!" she called her father who was walking only a few paces behind her, "There's a man over there in the snow!"

Her father caught up to her and saw one of the Howling Commandos lying in the snow bank. He knew this was the opportunity to advance in the order of the compound. He turned to Anastasia and asked her help him put the soldier in her sled and help him take him back to the compound. She helped thinking this was her way to get into the science side of the compound. She knew that the purpose of the compound was to help soldiers so it didn't surprise her that her father wanted to help this man in the snow.

She helped her dad get Bucky settled in to a room on his own. She volunteered to be his caretaker to help not only her father's cause, but also her own as well. She was the one who would bring him any of his meds, she was the one who brought his food, and she was the one who changed his bandages whenever he bleed through them. She was given instructions from her father when he would visit to see Bucky's progress. At that time they didn't know who exactly he was, but they had plans, fight fire with fire.

Every time she would see him or talk about him she called him 'The Man in the Ice'. Her father began to notice her interest in his work and told her as much as he could. He was slightly disappointed that she would never amount to the classy lady that the rest of her sisters would be due to her 'deformity'. She had been born with a tiny stump of an arm. She had no right had, but she didn't really even notice unless someone pointed it out. With this new soldier in his ward her father was promoted and was given an ultimatum about the prosthetic he had been developing in his free time for Anastasia in his free time. His superiors told him that he needed to make sure the prosthetic was fully functional and when he was certain it was to install it on his daughter and then make one for the soldier in the ward.

Months passed as he developed the prosthetic out of the only metal he was given Vibranium. He had enough for Anastasia and Bucky's prosthetics and no more than that. Finally he felt he had the prosthetic as perfect as he could get it and that was the day Anastasia's life changed forever.

~ End of Flashback ~

"You got the better joint." She mused looking over the work she and the scientists had done on Bucky's arm, "Even before we remade the arm your connection work was better than mine."

She took off her sweater, letting the prince see what she was talking about assuming he was still watching out of either curiosity or distrust she really didn't care which. Bucky's eyes travelled the length of her metal enhancement stopping again and again at the sight of the unseemly scars around the edge where metal met flesh. She ran her fingers along the grizzliest scar with care.

"He perfected the joining of metal and flesh with yours, but he perfected the super serum with me."

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked pacing once again across the room at a clipped pace.

"He figured out that they work like a lock and key, the serum and the Vibranium. One really doesn't work without the other, ever wonder why Captain America uses a Vibranium shield?" She asked still standing in the middle of the room. "It's not because that was the only material available to Howard when he made the shield for Steve. It's because it's one of the few metals that can withstand the recipient of the super solider serum's strength."

"How do you mean he perfected the serum?"

"With you and the other winter soldiers who all had the serum there were some obvious 'behavioral issues' for lack of other words that were an odd side effect of the serum. My father saved a small portion of the serum when he left the compound where the soldier was made for his own personal use, and by that I mean to make sure that I survived as I was dying when you were given the serum."

"I remember bits of what you're telling me." Bucky stopped pacing and starred in her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that your father was one of the soviet scientists who created the winter soldiers?" prince T'Challa asked outraged.

"Yes." Anastasia sighed, "Almost everyone that I come in contact with knows that I have past ties to the soviets from family, but it's very rare that I let anyone know how close to the truth that is. I helped my father create 'The Winter Soldier' and at the time both of us were proud with our work; however, my father saw what the German scientists on the team wanted to do with other soldiers in the compound mimicking what Bucky could do and since his only surviving daughter was dying the decisions that were being made behind closed doors began to not sit well with him. So he packed up our stuff, stole a sample of the serum, threw me in a deep freeze for I have no idea how long, and worked on the serum until it was his level of perfect."

"What was perfect for him?" the prince asked.

"For my papa perfection was that there would be no behavioral side effects." She sat back down in her chair preparing for a slue of questions.

"So you don't have what behavioral side effects?" Bucky interrogated her.

"Your anger issues for one." She smirked, "I don't get as easily frustrated as the previous winter soldiers. I have all of your strength, agility, flexibility, and slow aging, but I'm not half as unstable as the other four were prior to their demise. Anger is something you're still going to have to work on James. You can't let it or the frustration get the best of you."

"You've renounced the soviet ways though?"

"I haven't been a 'soviet' for at least half a century James. I've traveled the world, learned from different cultures, found an appreciation for a lot of things in life; I would never go back to that hellish darkness if it were the last thing I did. They killed my papa for saving me, and that's something I can never forgive."

"You're sure the words won't phase him anymore?" the prince asked seriously.

"I'm ninety-eight percent certain that the words will no longer have a hold on his subconscious." Anastasia motioned for Bucky to sit across from her. "If you're okay I can test that theory James."

"I want to ensure that I can never be controlled by someone else again." Bucky nodded his consent.

She took a big deep breath and settled back into the chair. She grabbed the journal off the side table and looked at the prince for his consent. He nodded briefly his face turning serious as she began to speak.

"Sil'noe zhelaniye, prorzhavevshiy, smenadtsat', rassvet, pech', devyat', dobrokachestvennaya, vozvrashcheniye domoy, odin, gruzovoy avtomobil' (longing, rusted, seventeen, daybreak, furnace, nine, benign, homecoming, one, freight car)" she said each word slowly her eyes shifting between the journal and Bucky, "Solider?"

Bucky sat in the chair opposite her silent as a mouse. She began to worry that the reversal of the mind control had failed and that she was going to be forcibly removed from Wakanda. The prince took a step closer to the pair waiting to see if Bucky was going to respond to the commands or if they really had cured him of the mind control.

"Soldier ready for commands?" Ana asked Bucky hoping in the back of her mind that the long silence meant that the mind control was completely gone.

"I remember the words, but I have no compulsive need to follow any commands that come from someone other than me." Bucky finally responded.

A collective weight left the shoulders of everyone in the room at Bucky's response. Ana stood picking up both of her journals, gave Bucky a small smile, and nodded to Prince T'Challa and left the room. Bucky followed her quick departure with his eyes.

Packing went quickly for Ana. She put the journals back in their place, made a quick notation of the final test of the trigger words in her own journal to be finished on the plane. She changed quickly into a comfortable travel outfit and silently left the compound without an escort. She arrived at the airstrip and boarded her personal plane. She told the pilot their destination and got herself settled for the plane ride home.

"Captain Rogers?" she spoke into a burner phone she'd picked up for exactly this outcome.

"Who am I talking to?" Steve answered the call.

"My name is Anastasia. I'm a scientist who is leaving Wakanda and I have some very good news for you."

"What were you doing in Wakanda, and how did you find out about him?"

"It seems you already discerned my purpose in Wakanda, and may I say that you should have a better poker face in conversations Captain if you don't want people to know about Sargent Barnes." She smirked. "I had no ill purpose however on my trip to Wakanda. I went with the purpose of removing the mind control on your good friend. I am please to say that all traces of the soviet trigger words control is gone from your friends mind."

"How did you accomplish that?" Steve asked distrusting her story.

"I think that is a story best left to your friend. I just wanted you to know that he is free and clear of all forms of mind control. You're welcome Captain Rogers. I hope you and the rest of your team are ready for a reunion." She said hanging up the phone.

She finished the journal entry about the trigger words in her personal science journal. She began an entry in her personal journal about her experience in Wakanda and seeing the man in the ice for the first time in a long time and possible the last time.

 _(Date 4 months and 2 weeks after the release of TWC)_

 _I saw him in person for the first time since I was put in deep freeze. He's even more handsome than I remember even with his metal arm torn off. I honestly didn't know if I would get through the Prince with his security measures around Sargent Barnes. I remember how I slowly developed a crush on him while I helped papa nurse him back to health. He was handsome even then pale and sickly as he was. I knew that he was in Bucharest before the whole world went crazy. I thought it had been destiny or kismet that we were once again in the same place at the same time. Then the UN bombing happened and even though I knew he couldn't have possibly done it as I had seen him a few hours prior making a purchase at the local farmers market, I knew that soon he would be leaving again the wanted fugitive he was at the time._

 _I had missed having him in close proximity to me. I could feel the old feelings I had back in the 40s returning. I have been alone all this time, and now I know that he's still alive and well I can't see myself with any one else. I for a long time mulled over the idea of making myself known to Captain Rogers. I've known his identity as Captain America since I was little, and he's the only other person besides James and myself who will literally stand the test of time. That idea was short lived in my mind, if I couldn't be with James then I would just travel on my own and live whatever life I could make for myself._

 _Now he's back. He's back. All of his faculties are intact thanks to dad's old journals, and every other soviet and German scientists journals I could get my hands on that had anything to do with The Winter Soldier Project. His mind control is gone and he can now decide what type of man he wants to be. Also he can choose who he wants to spend his time with. That I think is the part that scares me the most. Will he choose me ever? I wouldn't fault him for not wanting to be with me after finding out my history. I'm not exactly everyone's cup of tea when it comes to the dating pool._

 _I just think since I've had a crush on his for so many years I'm more apt to hop that he may pick me. He recognized my face after the memory loss, which could possibly be a good sign that he may have had similar feelings for me when he was recovering. Since I left so quickly after the process was a confirmed success that I will never know if his feelings for me are the same._

 _Captain Rogers has been informed of the success of the procedure so he can pick up his friend. He still has no idea who I am even though I've helped him subtly over that last few years stay off of the other half of the Avengers radar. Tony is surprisingly easy to fool, but that may be because he's not exactly trying that hard to find Cap and his merry band of followers. The idea to take over a floating submergible prison was a truly inspired idea. I hope Bucky feels welcome and at home there. Now I return to my life in Bucharest. My quiet, nice, simple life, until something else happens that needs my attention._


	4. The Bromance Part II

_Now I return to my life in Bucharest. My quiet, nice, simple life, until something else happens that needs my attention._

Chapter 4: Bromance Part II

Steve was confused. He'd received a call from an untraceable number, and no one in the safe house could figure out who would be willing to help them. They were enemies of the Avengers and they never received any sort of help from the outside world. Steve had trusted Prince T'Challa for the safety of Bucky and to now receive an anonymous call telling him that everything with Bucky had been sorted and he was "ready for pick up" really made him suspicious.

He arrived in Wakanda in a private plane Hawkeye had flown for him. Clint gave him a nod as he was greeted by the prince and taken to where Bucky was staying. Bucky upon the sudden exit of Ana had taken over her room in the science building. He was uncomfortable in the big clinical room he had been provided and had let the prince and his associates aware of his feelings. Azzaria had smiled knowingly and took him to the small room Anastasia had stayed in. Bucky immediately felt more comfortable and ten times better than he had in the hospital like room.

He was sitting on the bed contemplating everything that had happened since he woke to find Anastasia in front of him. He was playing with the reflexes of his newly remodeled arm when Steve walked through the door. Recognizing his best and longest friend he stood off the bed and pulled Steve into a hug.

"I'm hoping the call I received was correct and that you're back to normal?" Steve said as they both let the other go.

"She tried the words and they had no effect on me." Bucky told Steve, "I recognized them as trigger words and I could remember the feeling of them taking over my mind, but this time I had no overarching desire to follow any commands that weren't my own."

"Well let's get you 'home'."

"Home sounds very good right now."

"You know I don't mean Bucharest, right?" Steve nodded to T'Challa to see his consent for Bucky's release from Wakanda.

The prince nodded to Steve letting him subtly know that everything had already been arranged. Bucky's journals were still in the backpack he'd had when he arrived which had been in storage for the last few months while they had been trying to figure out a way for the mind control to be removed. He had ordered, as soon as the plane had landed, for Bucky's meager belonging to be transferred to Clint.

"Yeah Steve I figured you meant wherever you were currently hiding out." Bucky responded.

Steve guided Bucky to the plane and helped him get settled. The two talked over what exactly had happened to Bucky in Wakanda after Steve had left. Steve was surprised that it was the daughter of the soviet scientist that had originally helped give Bucky his first arm that helped rid him of the mind control. Steve began to explain what he had been doing to make the bunker more suitable for his "team" to live in.

The three of them arrived back at the bunker (retro-fitted prison). Steve gave Bucky a quick tour of their new home. Bucky took it all in noting how to get to the room Steve pointed out as his. As soon as Steve was done with his tour Bucky scuttled off to his room. Steve realized that he needed his space after such a trying day and a totally new environment.

Bucky pulled an empty journal out of his bag and began to document everything he knew about himself. He started at the beginning of his life and wrote furiously up to the point of his life he was in now. He realized after he finished that if anyone was to find his journal that they wouldn't understand exactly how someone had lived through and as long as he had. The biggest part of his journal was devoted to his time with Ana. He couldn't remember everything, but there were bits and pieces that stood out to him about that time in his life. He could distinctly remember her smile when she would bring him food, he remembered how she would sit next to his bed and read, whatever book she was interested in that week, to him. He remembered how her visits would brighten his day, and how he would look forward to seeing her all the time. By the time he was done writing he had filled up three new journals with everything he could remember, and not long after he closed the last journal there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Buck just wanted to let you know that me and rest of the team are having dinner." Steve popped his head into Bucky's room, "I made it a point to institute a 'family/team' dinner after everything that happened with Tony."

Bucky winced at the reminder of everything that went down with the younger Stark. He regretted not being able to properly apologize to Tony, not that Tony would have let him, his grief too fresh. He nodded to Steve letting him know he would be down in a few minutes.

Dinner that evening was awkward to say the least. All of the people in front of him had been put into this bunker previously prison helping Captain America prove Bucky's innocence. The shifting side glances were enough to tell anyone with half a brain that everyone was uncomfortable at the new addition to the team. Bucky shuffled into the room and quietly made his way to the open chair next to Wanda. Understanding what it's like to be looked at like a potential threat she lightly patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. That encouragement was all Bucky needed to break the ice.

"I'm sorry," he stated looking each person at the table, "that I caused such a rift between all of you. I honestly had no idea until I was remade that someone can effect the brain in such a way."

"Well we all know Wanda can do some interesting things." Clint piped up.

"But to my knowledge she hasn't been used as an assassin for several decades." Bucky lowered his head, "Thanks to Dr. Dunayevsky I no longer have to fear the soviet trigger words and I don't remember details of many of the kills I was ordered to carry out. I would like to sincerely apologize for everything that I ever did while under the control of the masters."

"Hey," Sam slid a beer over to Bucky, "war makes people do crazy things anyways. Being controlled by psychotic people isn't your fault. Although an apology is always a nice thing to hear, how are you adjusting to life without mind control?"

"I've been able to remember things about what happened to me after the train crash. I actually have some memories of the doctor who helped the Wakandan scientists fix me."

"A girl?" Clint smirked. "Tell us more."

"She was the daughter of the scientist who first built my arm. She was much younger when we first met, but now she's about our age." He points a finger between himself and Steve, "She helped me regain memories after the mind control was disabled."

"She sounds like one hell of a scientist." Sam leans back in his chair, "Wouldn't mind having someone like that on our team. Especially since Tony isn't really talking to us."

"Is there any way I can help that situation?" Bucky looks at Steve.

"I think he just needs time to process and figure out what exactly is making him angry." Steve replied, "He'll contact us if he needs us. I made sure he had a way."

"Anyone have anything else they would like to discuss or can I go and call my family now?" Clint smiled around the table.

Everyone nodded that they were finished, and Wanda grabbed Bucky's arm as they made their way back to their rooms. She guided him back to his room and sat next to him on his bed. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Bucky composed thoughts together on how to start.

"So mind control sucks." Wanda started sarcastically, "But telekinesis is pretty awesome. I like being able to move things with my mind, stop things from falling on my team, and distracting people with visions they want to see."

"That's a better form of mind control than I've experienced." Bucky sighed running an errant hand through his hair, "There was something about the words she chose to undo the mind control that I can't exactly put my finger on."

"There's more to the story between the two of you isn't there?"

"She and her father were the ones who found me after the train accident."

"I'm sensing a little more than that considering half the team could piece that bit of information together." Wanda chuckled.

"She took care of me in the 'hospital' while her father and the other scientists were experiments." Bucky's eyes drifted to the journals stacked on the bedside table, "She would read to me. Whatever book she was interested in at the time she would read as I ate the food she would bring. I think she wouldn't read the books she brought with her to see me any other time. I truly don't think she had any idea what her father was up to until later in life. She has an arm like mine."

"She has a metal prosthetic too?"

"Yeah, but there's scar tissue all around the connection of the prosthetic and the rest of her arm. She's faster than me though and as strong as I am."

"Well I think you need someone like that in life." Wanda placed her hand on his knee, "Someone who can be your equal, but also challenge you to be better."

"It's just I don't know if I'll ever see her again." He fell backwards almost bouncing Wanda off the bed.

"I think you may see her again and perhaps she wants to see you again too."

"Sure, yeah right."

"You never know she may share the same feelings you have." Wanda stood and started to make her way to the door. "You'll find out eventually. I have a feeling for these things."

Bucky watched her go with a look of unease. He had told her more than he expected to, and he got the feeling that she was implying what he was trying to figure out in his own brain. Did he like her?


	5. Bucharest

_Bucky watched her go with a look of unease. He had told her more than he expected to, and he got the feeling that she was implying what he was trying to figure out in his own brain. Did he like her?_

Chapter 5: Bucharest

" _It's so good to be home." Ana thought, as she collected her bags from baggage claim._

She had slept well on the flight back from Wakanda. She always enjoyed a successful business trip where she was able to help someone anyone. That was part of the reason she went into science to begin with. She threw her bags into the back of her car in the garage and proceeded to take mostly side streets back to her apartment.

She new the owner of the bar below her apartment and he was more than accommodating. She paid very little for it considering the size of the space she was given. She had one roommate that shared her space, but for the most part the place was hers. There was a beautiful kitchen that most chefs would drool over, a section devoted solely to entertainment purposes, several bedrooms, and a library. The library was by far her favorite part of the apartment. The bar owner had given her free reign to remodel the place to fit her needs after she had bought the space. Two of the other apartment options had been combined together to form a library worthy of Beauty and the Beast.

She nodded to Jacob as she made her was through the bar to the elevator in the back. He nodded back motioning to the pass through window at a pre-bagged meal ready for her to pick up. He always seemed to know when she was in the mood to cook or in the mood for premade food.

"How do you always know when I want bar food?" She chuckled passing him.

"You never like to cook after you've flown all day." He smirked, "It's your favorites."

"You spoil me."

"You paid too much for your floor so it's my job to even out the deal."

She shook her head grabbing the food and making her way to her home. Her roommate was in the multimedia room looking over headshots when she arrived. She rolled her eyes at the vanity in front of her.

"How was your trip?" the roommate asked, "Business this time right?"

"It was good." She set her bags down by the door to her room, "It was very successful. If you need me I'll be in the library."

"Yes ma'am."

She hated being called ma'am, almost as much as she hated the childish nicknames that previous boyfriends would give her. She set the food on a table next to the chez lounge in the middle of the library and proceeded to pull her medical documenting journal out of her purse. She started by referencing books in her library that had lead her in the right direction to actually help James overcome the mind control. She then ran through her preparations for convincing the Wakandan Prince to allow her to help. She then went into detail of the prosthetic upgrade she and the scientists had meticulously worked out.

She already had a section of the journal devoted to the trigger words and her dissection of their individual meaning. She had found bits and pieces of information she had gathered from the seven soviet scientists who kept meticulous records like her father, but on some of the words she had to guess as to the subliminal meaning. She had spent months trying to figure out the perfect opposites to those words. She began the entry about the use of the cure words and the effects of the mind control being reversed. It was her belief that a lesser person than James Barnes would have folded under the pressure of the reprograming of their brain after several decades of being used as an exacting weapon of revenge by psychotic maniac after psychotic maniac. She couldn't help letting some of her personal feelings slip into her records. She couldn't help but feel guilt over what her father and the other scientists had done to him, and she couldn't help but feeling sorry for his condition after so many decades in a cryostasis chamber.

She put the journal down finishing the entry and leaning back on the lounge. He was as handsome as she remembered. She let her eyes drift to the shelf that contained every book she had ever read him while he was in recovery. Even after all these years she had kept that collection intact. Some of the books on the shelf were rare collectable first editions. She walked over to the shelf and lovingly ran her fingers along the spines pulling out the coveted first edition of Les Miserables she had read to him the first week he was awake. She hadn't touched any of the books on that shelf for years, but she had the desire to reread those old favorites.

She walked back through the apartment toward her room passing the multimedia room as she went. She waved to her roommate indicating she was headed to bed. She grabbed her bags as she entered her room and unpacked quickly and settled into the world of a good book.

The next morning she woke with the sun. She got ready for work throwing her hair up in bun and grabbing a protein shake as she ran out the door to her lab. Her roommate, she noticed, was passed out on the couch. She grabbed her notebook from the library and headed to work. She arrived at the lab and was quickly waved through security. She was grated her own private lab by the Romanian government. She made extreme advances in security and technology everyday for different companies under contract with the government, and as repayment for five years of menial work in an over crowded lab she had been relieved to finally get her own space. It was easy for her to finish the government-contracted work so she spent most of her time working on things that interested her. She started by pulling out some of her technology blueprints to document the upgrades to Bucky's arm. It took her a few hours to hand draw the blueprints and mark all the tech advancements that went into one appendage, but it was well worth it. She uploaded the documents to her computer and created a 3-D interactive program incase something happened and it would be necessary to fix or change anything in the future.

The prince, after hearing her story, had allowed her to take a blood sample back to her lab to be processed. She began by running it through her DNA sequencer and compared it to her own blood sample. In her medical journal she started a list of commonalities and differences between the serum-affected blood. It seemed her cells reacted quicker to threats than James. After taking a look at both sequences and running several other tests she thought she might have found a way to perfect an additive to the serum in Bucky's blood in the off chance he wanted the change.

She was just finishing the chemical formula that she was planning on testing when one of her government clients walked in. She acknowledged his presence and held up a finger to let him know that she would be with him in a moment. She closed her journal and placed it in a locked drawer.

"How can I help you Mr. Colson?" She gestured for him to make himself comfortable in a section of the lab furnished with a few oversized chairs and a coffee table.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of the events of the past year or so here in Romania." He accepted a glass of water from her as she sat down.

"I heard something happened here that threatened 'national security'. I also heard some rumors about the Avengers splitting up or something to that effect."

"That should be classified information."

"When are you going to learn Phil that nothing is truly classified?" She shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea, "Especially when you're talking to someone who is almost as old as Captain America."

"You were in Wakanda weren't you?" He sat up straighter.

"I was wondering when Steve was going to give you a call about that."

"He called me as soon as he picked up Sargent Barnes. I was surprised to say the least that the Wakandans allowed a former soviet scientists daughter to help with a former soviet weapon."

"I got a visa." She sipped her tea, "I went through a lot of trouble to insure that my family history would be left out of the matter, but some things are unavoidable even decades after the fact."

"So you fixed him?" Phil asked.

"I removed the mind control and repaired his arm so crudely torn from its socket by one Tony Stark."

"Tony was under duress when that incident happened."

"Duress my ass." She said under her breath, "He doesn't remember the vast majority of what he did while under the influence of the trigger words Colson. He barely remembered his name when he came back up."

"And you were sure that your method would work?" he accepted a cup of tea.

"No. I wasn't certain about anything, but Sargent Barnes was aware of the success rate or lack there of before going through with the procedure. I honestly think he would have tried anything to be out from under the control of my father and his associates."

"And you had no ulterior motive in curing him?"

"How many times do I have to prove to you and your coalition that I am extremely removed from my father and his fanatical thought process?" She set her cup down and began to pace, "In the beginning I thought he was in the right, but I've been alive for decades now and I can see how his blind ideology and belief in the Soviet Union was a horrible move on his part, but he was trying to 'save me'."

"Why would you need to be saved?" Colson asked watching the woman in front of him become increasingly agitated, "You were the daughter of a prominent Soviet scientist."

"I might have been his daughter, but I wasn't ever perfect enough for him. My deformity, as he always called it, was a hindrance to a good marriage and by default a good life. After I was fixed in his eyes I still wasn't 'good enough'."

"So you followed in his career footsteps?"

"Science has been the only thing in my life that has always made sense." She sat back down, "It has been the only thing that changes, but doesn't inherently change much like Steve, Bucky and myself. I had no motive beyond helping someone my family hurt to begin with Phil. You know by now that everything I do is for the betterment of someone and for the majority of the time cannot be used in such a way to harm."

"I just needed to hear you say it." He smiled sipping his tea, "I needed to be sure that all the information will remain classified about what you did in Wakanda."

"That wasn't a sanctioned business trip. I used some of my vacation time for the trip to Wakanda. Everything I learned and helped with are encrypted to the point that Natasha wouldn't be able to hack it."

"That's what I like to hear."

"Was that the point of this little visit or was there something else you needed?" She started to clean up the tea.

"No I just wanted to check in." Phil handed her his used cup.

"It's good to see you as always Phil."

"It's always good to see you as well Anastasia."

Phil left and Ana went back to her notes. She worked for a few more hours in her lab on a few projects that needed to be completed for the next week deadline. She packed her workbag with her medical journal, laptop, and the hand drawn blueprints. She decided it would be a good idea to visit the local market on her way home.

The local market was packed as usual. She nodded to the notebook maker who frequented the market. She was nearing the end of her medical journal and was in need of a new one and he made the best notebooks in all of Romania. She waited patiently for him to finish with the customer in front of her.

"Ana, ce faci in seara asta? ( _Ana, how are you this evening?_ )" he asked her.

"Andrei!" She smiled, "A trecut prea mult timp. ( _It's been too long._ ) Ai noi jurnale in stoc? ( _Do you have any new journals in stock?_ )"

"Obisnuitul? ( _The usual?_ )"

"De data asta cred ca o sa iau patru. ( _This time I think I'll take four._ )"

"Ai un mare contracta vine? ( _You have a big contract coming up?_ )" he asked her, "Stii ca intotdeauna am jurnale in stoc pentru tine. ( _You know I always have journals in stock for you._ )"

"Acesta este motivul pentru care sunteti vanzatorul meu preferat pe piata. ( _That is why you are my favorite vendor in the market._ )" She smiled running her fingers along the spine of Andrei's custom made journals, "L-ai vazut pe cineva ascuns in jurul valorii de piata de azi? ( _Have you seen anyone lurking around the market today?_ )"

"Nu ca imi amintesc. ( _Not that I can recall._ ) De ce intrebati? ( _Why do you ask?_ )"

"Am crezut ca am vazut cateva personaje smecher de mers pe jos in jurul valorii de cand am ajuns. ( _I just thought I saw a few shifty characters walking around when I arrived._ )"

"Ei bine, daca cineva stie cum sa se apere esti tu. ( _Well if anyone knows how to defend themselves it's you._ )" he took her payment smiling, "In cazul in care jumatate dintre oamenii care se uita la tine ca un premiu a actionat cu privere la intentiile lor aceasta piata ar fi un pic mai putin algomerat. ( _If half the men that looked at you like a prize acted on their intentions this market would be a lot less crowded.)"_

"Tatal meu ma invatat bine. ( _My father taught me well._ )" She took the wrapped package of journals from Andrei, "Ce pot sa spun dincolo de el a vrut o fiica capabila. ( _What can I say beyond he wanted a capable daughter._ ) Si, dupa cum bine stiti ca sunt dincolo de capabil. ( _And as you well know I'm beyond capable._ ) Va multumesc ca intotdeauna frumos pentru revistele Andrei. ( _Thank you as always for the beautiful journals Andrei._ )"

"Ne vedem data viitoare Anastasia. ( _See you next time Anastasia.)_ "

"Pana cand nu vom intalni din nou, Andrei. ( _Until we meet again, Andrei._ )

With a smile on her face she picked up the rest of the items on her list from the market. Talking to Andrei always put her in a better mood. He was the only vendor who knew exactly what she needed when she needed it, in terms of notebooks and journals that is. She couldn't, however, shake the feeling that there was something off on her walk home. She thought she was hallucinating when she thought she saw Bucky out of the corner of her eye with someone who looked a little too much like Steve Rogers for her liking.

She decided to take one of the many alternate routes home she had mapped out upon purchasing the space from Jacob. Even after making several false turns and going in three separate circles she felt like she was being followed. Using this feeling to her advantage she lured the potential attackers into an area she could control. She lead them to the alleyway behind the bar.


	6. Cap Meet Ana

_With a smile on her face she picked up the rest of the items on her list from the market. Talking to Andrei always put her in a better mood. He was the only vendor who knew exactly what she needed when she needed it, in terms of notebooks and journals that is. She couldn't, however, shake the feeling that there was something off on her walk home. She thought she was hallucinating when she thought she saw Bucky out of the corner of her eye with someone who looked a little too much like Steve Rogers for her liking._

 _She decided to take one of the many alternate routes home she had mapped out upon purchasing the space from Jacob. Even after making several false turns and going in three separate circles she felt like she was being followed. Using this feeling to her advantage she lured the potential attackers into an area she could control. She lead them to the alleyway behind the bar._

Chapter 6: Captain Rogers meet Ana Dunayevsky

Back at the bunker Steve had been thinking over the whole situation. A scientist that could help his team, had already helped his team by helping Bucky, was something he couldn't easily ignore. Dr. Dunayevsky, as Bucky called her, could definitely be an asset to his team especially if something happened to Bucky's arm, Sam's suit, and potentially creating a new shield for him. He had to figure out if Bucky would be okay with what he was thinking first.

"Hey, Buck." Steve popped his head into Bucky's room, "I've been having a thought about this Dr. Dunayevsky, and was wondering if you think she would be a valuable asset to our team?"

"She would be a good addition in case my arm acts up or needs repairs." Bucky shrugged.

"Would you be okay with her being here with us?"

"Why are you asking me about this Steve?"

"I wanted to run this idea by you since you're the one who will be most effected by her presence here." Steve stepped fully into the room, "And I don't want anyone on this team that could possibly make you feel uncomfortable."

"She doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." Bucky clenched his left hand into a fist, "I just don't know what to think about what she did in the past and now."

"Well if you're okay with her joining our team then we could survey her. You know find out where she lives, where she goes, and what she does."

"That could actually be helpful."

Steve smiled at Bucky as they made their way to the main hub of the bunker. He told Sam the plan and Sam started plugging information into the computer to search for this Dr. Dunayevsky. It was easy for them to find out that she was a major scientist that governments looked at for varieties of projects, but it was harder to find information about where she resided. Eventually they received an anonymous email detailing her location.

Steve rounded up Clint and told Bucky to grab a few essentials in the off chance that it took a while to convince her to join them. Bucky sighed heavily heading back to his room. He was in the middle of packing when Wanda came into the room.

"So off to track down your girl?" Wanda asked smiling.

"She's not my girl." Bucky insisted shoving clothes into his bag.

"You Sargent Barnes are easier to read than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Captain Rogers may be blinded by the fact that he just got his best friend back, but I see something else in your eyes." Wanda explained, "You agreed to finding her because it's what Steve wants, not because you want to find her. You wanted to know exactly how she feels about you before you found her again, isn't that right?"

"Steve knows what he's doing." Bucky zipped up his bag, "Plus I can't change his mind now that he's found her. I just can't believe she was so close to where I was before the whole Tony thing, and I never saw her."

"She's in Bucharest?"

"Yep. So I'm being dragged along because I know more about the layout of the city than anyone else on this team."

"You'll be fine." Wanda stood up and hugged him, "Like I said I have a feeling for these things. Just let it play out."

"Thanks." He looked at her with his head tilted.

Steve and Bucky landed in Bucharest and allowed Clint to take some much needed time off. They surveyed the city, Bucky pointing out where certain defensible areas were and the best place for them to stay while they watched her. Bucky lead Steve to the marketplace where he was first spotted knowing a few vendors in the area. He managed to make the two of them look like they were just shopping when he spotted her. She was talking to Andrei the notebook maker who had made all of the notebooks he had back at the bunker. He nudged Steve and the two of them made their way closer to the small stall Andrei had set up. He watched Andrei disappear into the stall to grab a stack of thick bound journals, and how when she received them she ran her fingers along the spines with reverence. Both he and Steve caught the part of the conversation where she asked if Andrei had seen anyone lurking around the market and they both slunk back into the shadows.

Steve insisted they follow her through the rest of her trip at the market much to Bucky's protests. He knew she had caught sight of them once and insisted that if Steve was hell-bent on following her they would start doing a better job. Steve, being Steve, refused to let up on their "recon" even after she had lead them in a circle three times, Bucky realizing she had caught on to their tailing efforts shook his head. He realized where they were about two seconds before Steve reached out to touch her shoulder. Bucky automatically took a step back as Steve's hand came down on her shoulder.

Ana reacted instinctively dropping her shopping bags and flipping Captain Rogers over her shoulder. She kept hold on the hand that had been on her shoulder and placed her heel directly between his shoulder blades restricting his breathing and movement capabilities. She was still in fight mode until she heard the gruff laughter of Sargent Barnes.

"You just got beat by a girl, Rogers." Bucky laughed bent in half, "I mean an enhanced girl, but a girl nevertheless."

"Captain Rogers?" Ana looked down finally seeing the striking blond hair beneath the baseball cap, "I'm so sorry."

"I should know better than to sneak up on someone." Steve held out his hand to shake hers, "Please call me Steve."

"You know you could have called if something was wrong with Sargent Barnes' arm."

"Nothing is wrong." Bucky said panting from laughing so hard.

"Then why are you two here?" She asked picking up her shopping.

"We have a proposal for your consideration." Steve reached out and grabbed the last few bags.

"Then this sounds like a dinner conversation." She motioned towards the back doors of the bar, "I live just above here and the owner has given me the courtesy of a key. Join me?"

"I don't see why not." Bucky took the key and opened the door holding it for her as she made her way in.

They all pack into the elevator and it's a quite ride up to her floor. Once they arrive she points Steve and Bucky to the seats at the counter of the island. She begins to shuffle around the kitchen gathering items together to make dinner.

"So are you going to start talking or am I going to cook in silence?" She asks Steve.

"We need a scientist." He blurts out when Bucky elbowed him.

"A scientist?"

"A scientist." Bucky agreed.

"Tony isn't exactly on the best of terms with us right now." Steve launched into an explanation, "Bruce is lord knows where and he'll probably side with Natasha. So we need a scientist. Preferably someone with working knowledge of most of the equipment we use."

"So you need someone with working knowledge of Sargent Barnes' arm." She began a pot of boiling water on the stove, "Because Falcon's backpack is something that is easily found information, and Mr. Lang's suit is stuff of military contract legend blueprints and all."

"Bucky's arm is only part of what we would need. I was under the assumption you hold multiple degrees in scientific fields."

"When you're as old as Captain America and you don't age like the rest of the population what are you supposed to do with that built up capital? I spent lots of time in school earning degrees, masters and PHDs."

"Better than fighting through the centuries." Bucky muttered.

"It wasn't until I heard that 'super people' were accepted that I decided to use my given name again." She poured cavatappi into the now boiling water, "You pioneered the way for those of us with 'enhancements' to be accepted around the world, but that's not why we're talking. You need a scientist, are you okay with this Sargent?"

"I kind of have to be. It's not like T'Challa is going to allow any of his scientists out of Wakanda."

"That doesn't really answer the question, but I'll let you think it over during dinner."

"So you travel for work?" Steve asked wanting to know more about her.

"Sometimes." She shrugged, "It depends on the job. Most of the time I work out of my lab here in Bucharest, but other times like with Sargent Barnes it's easier to travel to the work than have the work come to me."

"How did you find out he was in Wakanda?"

"I've always known where the Winter Soldier was. Not always where he was being kept, but I've always known what to look for to find him."

"How?"

"As I told Prince T'Challa, I've collected every notebook I possibly could about the German and Soviet experiments during the wars, not a pretty collection mind you, but helpful in learning about the other trials they had before they found their success. It also gave me all the information I would need if I ever needed to find the Winter Soldier based on the training he received from each new 'master'." She continued to flit around the kitchen making another plate of food, "I've known about Sargent Barnes since I was fourteen. I helped my father care for him. He was in our care for seven years and we were officially introduced when I was twenty-one."

"Until that point I just knew her as a nurse who would bring me my food, meds, and read to me daily." Bucky supplied, "It wasn't until the week before my surgery I knew her name, and after we were introduced I didn't see her again."

"That's because that was the day I went in for my surgery." She lifted her sleeve to show Cap what she was talking about, "I was forced to recover at home, and once they realized it was successful I wasn't allowed to help out in the hospital anymore."

"You have a metal arm?" Steve leaned forward.

"Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Kind of." He sat back, "I just thought Bucky was the only one, but it makes sense they would want to test the technology. How did you loose your arm?"

"I didn't loose it." She stopped grating the cheese to take off her sweater, "I was born without the lower halfish of my right arm. I was the perfect candidate because my father felt that a metal arm would be better than no arm, and Nazi's hate all disfigurements. It's not a pretty sight, is it?"

"So they tore open you're arm to see if my arm would be a success?" Bucky stood up and started to pace.

"Sit down Sargent." She went back to grating getting it finished quickly and pulling the pasta off the stove to drain, "They had no other applicable candidates, and I was asked if I would be up for the treatment. I just wanted my father to be happy, and he was for a while, until I started to get sick."

"You got sick?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Vibranium isn't like any other metal on earth, and having it connect to bone and muscle in such an intimate way requires something to stave off any type of metallic poisoning that could happen due to the connection. My father was unaware of this until he studied Sargent Barnes closer." She began mixing all the ingredients together, "He noticed that trace amounts of metallic poisoning could be found in your blood panels, but that's all it was. He concluded after studying our blood panels side-by-side that it was the super solider serum that increased your immune system thus fighting off higher levels of metallic poisoning."

"So how did you survive?" Steve squinted at her, "You're not a super soldier.

"Actually…" she winced, "I am. My father split from the scientists after realizing they were going to do nothing to help me and my worsening condition and all my sisters had died of various aliments during the course of the war. So he stole a sample of the serum, and for years, while I was frozen, he worked on perfecting it."

"Meaning she isn't as quick to anger as I am, but she just as strong and actually faster than I am." Bucky smirked remembering Wakanda.

"Part of that is training, but yes the serum helps. Speaking of which…if you want I can whip up a counterbalance for your version of the serum that could help with the side effects."

"I think I'm okay." Bucky smiled at her, "But thank you for thinking of me."

"No problem." She dished out the pasta, "Shall we adjourn to the table?"

"Sounds good." Steve smiled.

Ana grabbed the bowls and forks as she made her way over to the dinning table. She set the food first in front of Bucky who smiled at her thought of comfort food. Next she set a bowl in front of Steve who just cocked an eyebrow and looked at her as she sat down.

"Macaroni and Cheese?" he asked baffled, "That's such an American dish to make."

"It's a comfort food thing." She smiled taking a bite, "My father moved us to America right after he defected. So we had to blend in, well he had to blend in. He worked for years on perfecting the serum, and when he did the first thing he made me was Macaroni and Cheese. It's still a comfort food thing to this day."

"This is way better than my mom's mac n' cheese." Bucky said with his mouthful causing Ana to laugh, "Dude you need to eat this or I'm totally going to steal your bowl."

Steve immediately dug in amazed by the taste. Bucky was right this was better than both their mom's mac n' cheese combined. He was wondering to himself what types of cheese she had mixed in when the front door flew open almost causing both him and Bucky to jump to attention.

"Hoooonnneeyyyy I'm hooooommmmeeee!" A voice called through the apartment making Bucky's stomach drop until his eyes looked over at Ana who was rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Company idiot!" She retorted rolling her eyes again.

"Ooops."

"Yeah, ooops my ass."

Eric her roommate had returned from whatever photo shoot he had been called to that day. He took in the 'company' and walked forward to place a kiss on Ana's forehead. She looked about as enthusiastic about the intrusion as Bucky felt on the inside. Bucky clenched his metal hand into a fist under the table, but Ana could still hear the sound as could Steve. She motions for Eric to sit down.

"So Eric I'm sure you know Captain America or Captain Steve Rogers." She stood up and made her way into the kitchen, "And that is his friend Sargent James Barnes." She placed the second plate of dinner she made in front of him.

"Oh so you two are the reason the Avengers are no longer a thing." Eric nodded over his dinner, "Thanks for making me something with less carbs darling."

"Oh no problem. I know you have photo shoots all week, and god forbid you gain a pound."

Bucky snorted quietly at her sarcasm.

"Actually…" Steve looked up from his dinner, "Tony is the reason the Avengers aren't together anymore. He's the one who can't reconcile The Winter Soldier with Bucky Barnes."

"To be honest I really don't care."

"Eric!" Ana gave him a shocked look, "Just because you're a model doesn't mean you get to say whatever the fuck you feel like saying."

"You're a model?" Bucky asked as the contempt eased out of him slightly.

"Yes." Eric sat a little straighter, "I've been asked to do many important marketing strategies both in America and abroad." 

"Thus why you're living here basically for free, and on that matter get no say into the type of company I invite over."

"Absolutely true babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Why not?" He looked over at Bucky, "Wouldn't you say she's a babe?"

"Actually I would say she's a very smart, very lovely lady." Bucky looked over at her to see a small smile of approval grace her features.

"Thank you Sargent Barnes." She smiled at him lowering her head hoping he hadn't seen her blush.

"You can actually call me Bucky if you want."

"Well Bucky…" She said cautiously testing it out on her tongue, "If you and Captain Rogers, Steve, would like to stay I would be honored to have you as I think over your proposal."

"Ana." Eric interrupted, "May I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment."

Eric practically dragged Ana to the kitchen with her empty bowl in tow. He began whispering to her about how it wasn't a good idea to allow people she had just met to stay with them. Bucky and Steve tried not to overhear their conversation, but Eric really didn't get the concept of whispering. Ana reiterated to Eric that he doesn't pay rent, help with anything around the apartment, and rarely when she comes back from long trips is the apartment in the condition she left it in thus allowing her the ability to veto his opinion in cases like this just because it was ultimately her apartment and her decision.

Ana places her bowl in the sink and she turns back to the dinning room. She proceeds to remove the bowls in front of Bucky and Steve as Eric huffs in the background. She places all the dishes into the dishwasher and starts it before walking back into the dinning room.

"So you both with stay here tonight, yes?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

"If that's okay with you." Steve smiled at her.

"It's perfectly fine with me."

"Then we will stay." Bucky smiled.

"Let me show you to your room then." Ana smiled as they stood to follow her, "This is where you two will be staying. It's right across the hall from my room so if either of you need anything do not hesitate to knock on my door."

The pair surveyed the room. There were two full size beds, a dresser with a TV on top, and a door that opened into a private bathroom. They both looked at her confused upon finding both beds made with fresh sheets and pillows.

"I have a few colleagues that sometimes drop by unannounced and stay for months at a time. So it's easier for them to stay here than hoof it to a hotel." She shrugged, "I hope it's okay for the few days the pair of you will be staying."

"It's more than okay." Bucky smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"It's perfect." Steve said with a look at Bucky, "If we need anything we won't hesitate to come and get you."

"Good. I'll see you in the morning then."

Bucky used the bathroom first slipping into a pair of sleep pants. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was down for the count. Steve took a while longer to fall asleep.

" _She asked him if he was okay with her joining the team." He thought to himself as he starred at the ceiling, "But it wasn't in the way I asked him or for the same reasons. He seemed jealous at the thought of someone else having her affections and even more so when her idiot roommate kissed her forehead. Could Wanda be right? Could Bucky be in love with her? I mean she's pretty, smart, and can take care of herself, but she helped her father mold him into what he was. However, she did break the mind control that he was under without being asked, and she seems like a genuine person. Plus her story checks out with Nat so far. She seems to have an affinity for him as well. The way she rolled her eyes at Eric for his comments and how she kept calling him Sargent Barnes until Bucky insisted she call him by his nickname. Could she be in love with him too?"_


	7. Wanda is Always Right

" _She asked him if he was okay with her joining the team." He thought to himself as he starred at the ceiling, "But it wasn't in the way I asked him or for the same reasons. He seemed jealous at the thought of someone else having her affections and even more so when her idiot roommate kissed her forehead. Could Wanda be right? Could Bucky be in love with her? I mean she's pretty, smart, and can take care of herself, but she helped her father mold him into what he was. However, she did break the mind control that he was under without being asked, and she seems like a genuine person. Plus her story checks out with Nat so far. She seems to have an affinity for him as well. The way she rolled her eyes at Eric for his comments and how she kept calling him Sargent Barnes until Bucky insisted she call him by his nickname. Could she be in love with him too?"_

Chapter 7: Wanda is Always Right

Eric woke up insanely early. Earlier than anyone else in the house, and he smiled to himself as an idea formed in his head, he busied himself in the kitchen trying to make the littlest amount of noise possible. He prepared Ana's favorite breakfast. He had a crush on her for as long as he's lived with her. He actually thanked his friend who forced him to go to the interview for the spare room above a bar after meeting her.

Ana had been awake for hours having barely slept thinking over the Captain's proposal. Bucky seemed fine with it, but it was hard to tell. She had most of her items packed and had let her office know that she would be working from "home" for the foreseeable future. After a call from Phil and her explaining herself she got a thumbs up from him to "work from home." She heard some noise in the kitchen, but wrote it off as either Steve or Bucky making themselves some breakfast since Eric didn't have a call time until after four. She was just packing her carry-on bag when she remembered she left the blank notebooks she bought yesterday on the counter. She spun opening the door just to collide with Eric in her doorway.

The sound of glass and plates crashing to the ground brought both Steve and Bucky flying out of their room across the hall. Bucky had pushed himself between Eric and Ana his metal arm across Eric's chest pulling Ana behind him with his other. Ana's eyes flashed between Bucky and Eric struggling against his slightly stronger grasp. Steve looked between Ana and Bucky and couldn't help but smirk.

" _I should have learned by now…" Steve thought smirking, "Wanda is always right."_

Bucky started to move away from the enclosed space pushing Eric back. Eric tried to push Bucky away from him yelling almost the entire time. Ana tried to reason with Bucky, but he wasn't listening to her.

"They need to go." Eric screamed as Bucky finally pushed him fully into the living room.

"What the fuck were you doing Eric?" Ana asks trying and failing to get around Bucky to talk to him.

"I was making you breakfast. Your favorites."

"And that somehow means that the guests that I invited to stay have to leave?"

"When they manhandle me they do." Eric said head weaving with sass.

"May I remind you…" Ana skirted around Bucky's arm to face Eric head on, "You live here for free. I don't need you to make rent. The only reason I posted an ad was because I thought it would be nice to have someone around, but boy was I wrong especially right now. They are my guests, and they can stay in my apartment for as long as I say they can. I let you have your airhead model girlfriends over for weeks on end, and I never once complain about their behavior."

Steve noticed that Bucky's eyes never left Ana's face as she defended them against Eric. He noticed Bucky's lips turned upwards as she said they could stay as long as she said they could. Steve cleared his throat stopping the furthering of the verbal beat-down happening in front of him.

"How about I make breakfast for everyone?" Steve pushed off the wall heading toward the kitchen.

"I don't feel like being in this apartment." Ana grabbed the notebooks from the counter and tossing them into her room, "Let's go out. There's a perfect little café around the corner."

"Sounds good to me." Bucky smiled heading toward the door, opening it for Ana.

They made their way to the café Ana mentioned. It reminded Steve of the Waffle Houses in the US. He watched as Ana picked a table where all the exits were visible sitting in the corner of the booth. Bucky gave Eric a withering stare that insinuated he would be sitting next to Ana. Eric decided to sit across from her with Steve on his left. The waitress stopped by the table noticing how uncomfortable the group was. She asked them for their orders and her eyebrows raised at the amount of food that was ordered by three of the four people.

"I'll take three waffles, four sides of bacon extra crispy, and four sides of hash browns scattered across the griddle." Ana set her menu down, "And giant mug of hot chocolate with refills, I know that refills are extra."

"I'll have black coffee with refills, five orders of over-medium eggs, and two orders of bacon." Bucky grabbed Ana's menu and handed both his and hers to the waitress.

"Two short stacks, three orders of sunny-side up eggs with coffee and can I please get some cream and sugar to go in it." Steve handed the waitress his menu as she looked at the three of them like they'd grown four heads.

"Just an egg white veggie omelet with black coffee." Eric scrunched his nose handing the waitress his menu.

The waitress came back quickly with their drinks smiling at Ana, who was a regular there. After she left Eric started to slowly move his foot forward and upon finding the softness of another pair of legs he ran his foot up and down the calf which he assumed was Ana's. Ana founder herself being pulled into Bucky's side as she looked down trying to stifle a laugh seeing Eric's foot moving up and down his calf. Steve noticing the slight movement across from him elbowed Eric subtly pointing across the table toward the look on Bucky's face. Eric's foot dropped immediately and an awkward silence fell on the table until their food arrived.

"So Dr. Dunayevsky did you think anymore about my offer?" Steve asked between bites of his food.

"Yes, actually." Ana said taking a sip of her hot chocolate, "I already told my lab that I would be working from home, and by from home I mean from whatever location your lab is at."

"You're leaving again?" Eric spit out a mouthful of coffee, "How long will you be gone this time?"

"That is actually none of your business, but as long as it takes. And I expect you to have found other living arrangements and get your stuff out of my apartment in three days."

"You're kicking me out?"

"Yes." Ana took a bite of her hash browns, "I have already texted Jacob and he knows that all the codes need to be changed in three days time and you will relinquish your key to him when you get back to the apartment. He will let you in when you need to get in or out of the apartment. Like I said earlier today I don't need you to keep the apartment, and in all honesty I'm sick of you trying to hit on me or make me jealous with the girl models."

"I…I…why now?" Eric tried his hand at puppy dog eyes.

"I thought it would be nice to have someone completely different from me live with me, but I was wrong. You've tried for years to make me jealous of the girls you bring home, next you take issue with whom I invite to stay over, and finally you seem to want to be my keeper, which I don't need nor do I want. Your attempt at puppy dog eyes is not going to sway my decision."

"Fine!"

Eric dropped a handful of bills on the table and shoved Steve out of the booth rushing to the exit. Ana calmly took a sip of her hot chocolate watching Eric storm off down the street. She sighed turning back to her meal as Steve scooted over to the middle of the booth seat.

"That was a bit harsh." Steve tried to sound sincere but failed.

"It needed to be said." Ana shrugged digging into her waffle, "The way he treated you two this morning was unacceptable."

"Well as much as I loved his face when you told him to get out," Bucky had yet to remove his arm from around her shoulders, "we don't need to be defended."

"That wasn't what I was doing. I was finally brave enough to tell him what I thought. All I needed was the perfect excuse which you provided so nicely."

"I'm glad we could do that for you doll."

They finished their breakfast lazily sharing small talk about the town and market. Bucky brought up how it was so weird that they hadn't meet each other when he lived in Bucharest before Cap found him. Ana just smiled at him with her hand resting on his knee. Steve noticed some of the small things about relationships he'd been oblivious to for many years, the way she looked at him when he wasn't looking and how she would look away when Bucky would compliment her, how Bucky didn't remove his arm from around her shoulders, and how as she drank her hot chocolate her right hand was below the table on what he assumed was Bucky's knee. They made their way back to Ana's apartment to find boxes of stuff scattered around the living room. It seemed as though Eric had cleared out his space while they had finished their breakfast.

Ana smiled, at the pair of soldiers, as she made her way to her room to finish packing her carry-on. Steve grabbed Bucky as soon as they made their way into their shared room. He closed the door and turned on Bucky.

"You like her." Steve stated, "Don't you."

"I…I…I don't know how I feel." Bucky sat on the bed running his fingers through his hair, "It's been forever since I felt this way about a dame."

"Well if Wanda has anything to say about it you love her."

"Wanda told you? I told her not to say anything!"

"She may be able to read minds, but she's not really all that good at keeping secrets from me and Clint." Steve smiled opening the door and pushing Bucky across the hall.

Ana turns around to see Bucky softly closing her door. She set her completely packed purse on the ground next to her suitcase looking him up and down. She noticed that his eyes were doing the same his pupils dilating as his eyes reached her face.

"Ana…" Bucky started shuffling forward, "I…I have a confession to make."

"What is that Bucky?" Ana noticed Bucky's eyes shifting around the room.

"I…I…I really don't know how to start this."

"The beginning might be a good place."

"That would take more time than I think we have." His eyes met hers, "I…I…god why is this so hard!"

"What's hard?" she stepped forward towards him

"I'm trying to say something, but I don't know how to say it."

She noticed a shift in his body language and how his eyes stayed glued to hers. She could feel the tension in the air. Her skin broke out in Goosebumps, and hoping her assessment was correct she cautiously made her way over to where Bucky was standing. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. She slid her hand to the back of his neck her eyes zeroing in on his lips before flicking up to see his eyes focused on her own lips. He leaned into her hand sliding his own hand around her waist stabilizing her as she leaned forward to meet his lips with her own. The kiss started out chaste, their lips brushing lightly against each other.

He sighed twining his flesh hand in her long hair tilting her head to the side to provide access for deepening the kiss. She tugged on his hair earning a low rumbling groan. She smirked into the kiss proud she had that effect on him. His tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for access. She granted him entrance allowing him to take control. His metal hand slid lower pulling her closer kneading her ass causing her to roll her hips into his. It was his turn to smirk at the reaction he pulled from her. He kept palming her ass earning small moans to escape her lips. His flesh hand tugged at the roots of her hair causing her to groan.

"You like that?" He asked confidently, lust gruffly lacing his voice.

She just moaned in response.

"You've got to tell me what you like doll."

"Pulling, biting, nipping, licking…" she sighed, "things that would make you turn red in the face Sargent."

"You going to share with the class?" He asked as she bit his lip grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she began to walk backwards toward the bed, her knees hitting her mattress as she fell backwards, and his metal hand shot out to prevent him from crushing her out of habit.

"Do you need a lesson in pleasure, James?" She giggled at the action and he realized that she could probably handle his weight on top of her. She reached up with both hands pulling him back to her. She kissed him one hand tangled in his hair and the other sliding down the hard planes of his body. Bucky experimentally rolled his hips against hers and was rewarded with a sharp tug on his own hair. He groaned into the kiss.

"Do you have an affinity for hair pulling Sargent Barnes?" She nipped as his earlobe earning another groan.

"Doll, no dame I've ever been with is like you." He nipped behind her ear, "So everything is new and exciting."

Bucky slid his metal arm under her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He lifted her off the bed with his metal hand and scooted them back until they were fully on the bed. He shivered at the contact of her metal arm against his skin as she caressed his back.

"Ana before we go any further…" Bucky looked straight into her eyes, "are you okay with this, with us doing this?"

"James…" she said noticing how his eyes softened, "if I wasn't okay with this possibly happening I wouldn't have kissed you."

She slowly dragged his maroon Henley up his back jerking it over his head throwing it across the room. His flesh hand teased the strip of skin visible above her waistband. She gasped arching into his touch. He inched his hand up her torso her shirt leaving more of her skin exposed. He collected her wrists in his metal hand forcing them above her head as he dipped down to her exposed milky skin. He kissed his way up her body. He nipped at her pelvic bone licking away the sharp sting of his teeth. He nuzzled his nose along the bottom of her bra as his metal hand made quick work of the clasp. She shivered enjoying the contrast in temperature the metal on her back gave her. He threw her bra and shirt behind him smirking as he noticed she hadn't moved her arms when he let them go. He dipped his head to her chest taking one nipple greedily into his mouth while his flesh hand kneaded the other. She arched her hips into his causing them both to groan. He moved his warm mouth to her other nipple replacing his mouth with the cool metal of his hand. She gasped her hands flying into his shoulder length hair.

"Do we have a thing for hair, Dr. Dunayevsky?" Bucky murmured against her chest echoing her earlier inquiry.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly pulling his head up to her face.

Bucky smiled into the kiss placing his hands as close to her as possible sliding his knee between her legs. One of her hands stayed tangled in his hair while the other ran lightly down his back. She slid her metal hand between them undoing his pants and rolling them over his ass kneading it as she went. She slowly worked his pants to his knees bucking against the bunched fabric as he dominated the kiss. She whimpered at the loss of his lips as her hips followed him as he stood pushing his pants down his legs chucking them toward the growing pile of clothes. Tsking when he saw her hand on the waist of her jeans. Collecting her hands again above her head, nodding her compliance he skimmed his hands down her sides. He excruciatingly slowly undid the button of her jeans nipping at her soft flesh. As his metal hand undid the zipper his flesh hand teasing her sliding his fingers under the lace of her panties.

He continued to pepper kisses along her lower abdomen as he hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans. He groaned feeling her tightly grip his hair and the fact that her jeans were caught on her ass. He slid his hands into the back of her jeans palming her ass and giving it an experimental squeeze. She lifted her hips moaning in response to his actions. Bucky decided to be a bit bold and raked his nails down her backside pulling her jeans along. She shifted her hips into the motion increasing the pressure moaning. He continued to remove her pants leg-by-leg kissing, nibbling, and licking down the outside and back up the inside of each leg. Once her pants joined the mess of clothing on the floor, Bucky nuzzled his nose at the apex of her legs earning a rumbling groan of approval. He could feel how turned on she was through her underwear. He bit into the fabric of her panties and slowly wiggled it down her legs. Her eyes were locked on his actions pupils dilated fully. He allowed his metal hand to venture up her leg to explore her hear. He began slowly inserting one finger, feeling her clench around it.

"Ana are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She replied frustrated, "You better start doing something Sargent or I'm going to take over."

Without needing to be told twice he began to slide his fingers in and out of her heat. He added another finger earning a hip buck and moan. He watched his metal fingers disappear and reappear covered in her slick. He accidentally rubbed his thumb over her sensitive bud causing her legs to close and her core to pulse. Bucky gently pulled her knees apart as he got an idea. He lowered his head between her legs, with a Loki rivaling smirk, to run his tongue along the bud. Encouraged by the sudden yank to his scalp and her low moan he continued to press his tongue against her clit as his fingers kept sliding in and out. He slowly added a third finger and sucked at the pulsing bud to feel her grind down on his face. He chuckled as she pushed his head further between her legs. He sped up his fingers hearing her moans and pants mingle together He raked his teeth gently over her clit feeling her clamp down on his fingers.

"FUCK! James!" She screamed as she came nails dragging him up to her.

Bucky smirked pulling his hand from inside her. She gripped his wrist with her own hand pulling it to her lips. He watched as she sucked his metal fingers dripping with her own juices into her mouth. The sight was so erotic to Bucky, the last time he remember being with a dame they wouldn't have even thought to do what Ana was doing in that moment. His eyes dilated with lust as she sucked her own juices off his fingers releasing them from her mouth with a pop. He leaned forward savoring all her flavor. She slid her metal arm between their bodies around his hips.

"I feel at a disadvantage…" She murmured into his lips, "I'm naked and you're still wearing these."

She flitted her fingers around the waistband of his boxer briefs. He ground his clothed member against her dripping apex moaning. She repeated his actions with her jeans getting him to growl, stand and swiftly remove his last item of clothing before rejoining her on the bed. She grasped his shaft in her metal hand smirking at his heady gasp. She moved her hand slowly over his hardness as he kissed her and tugged at he hair. She sped up her movements as he thrust his hips forward. He reached down gripping her wrist to stop her actions. She whined at him pouting.

"Doll…" He groaned, "I didn't do what I did for you to do that to me."

"But what if I want to do this?" She asked with lust hooded eyes.

"Well if you keep doing that I'm going to come and I'd prefer to be inside you when that happens."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He wrapped his hand around hers and 'helped' her guide him to her core. She nodded at his silent question and Bucky slid forward slowly until he was completely wrapped in her heat. Her metal hand grasped his hair pulling him closer to her. He nipped at her lips until she shifted her hips up towards him while pulling him down for a heated kiss. He shifted himself until he was almost all the way out of her heat and she responded by digging her fingers into his ass. She pulled him forcefully back into her heat moaning as he filled her. He hooked an arm under her leg pulling it up over his shoulder thrusting into her forcefully over and over again gaining speed with every moan that left her lips. She mewled as he repeatedly hit that magic spot inside her. He quickened the pace the only sounds in the room was their moans and their flesh meeting. Her nails racked his back as he ground into her his hips rolling into her. He growled realizing he was nearing his peak. He reached between their bodies and with nimble fingers grazed her clit in unison with his thrusts causing her to fall off the edge into her own orgasm.

"Bucky!" She screamed as her core pulsed around his member.

"I'm pretty sure Steve heard that." Bucky chuckled into her skin as she continues to pound into her riding out her orgasm.

Feeling her walls pulse against him he roared as his release hit him like a mac truck, He collapsed still inside her. She ran her fingers lightly down his back easing the sting from her nails. She shifted rolling them both over on their sides. She nudged his nose with her own smiling at him.

"That was amazing doll." Bucky sighed brushing some hair out of her face.

"How long has it been for you Buck?" She asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Probably since before the war."

"Well I have to say you're a better lay than anyone I've fucked."

"When was your last?" he had to stop himself from gripping her hip any harder.

"Like at least fifty years." She shrugged, "It was some idiot baseball player when I was getting my biology degree. He looked a lot like you actually, but it did nothing for me. He was a selfish prick."

Bucky laughed causing unintentional friction where they were joined. Ana moaned at the sensation causing the semi hard on Bucky had grow. He pulled her leg over his hip sliding in and out of her slowly. She rested her metal hand on the side of his face as his rested against the small of her back helping her to meet his lazy thrusts. She moaned pulling his face to her own. She pulled on his lower lip causing a low moan to rumble through his chest and escape his lips. He pulled their bodies as close together as he could. Every time she rolled her hips, he thrust and her clit brushed against the hard plane of his pubic bone. Her breathy pants caused Bucky to speed up his thrusts and her walls clenched around him once more. He moaned as she milked his cock moving in and out of her slowing his thrusts.

Realizing he had not met his end she rolled them over once again so she was sitting directly on his cock. She moaned at the new angle this position created for her. He scooted up to lean on the headboard as she began to move up and down on him. She ground her hips into him causing him to throw his head back hitting the headboard. He looked down watching himself disappear into her slick heat. She moved his hands from her hips to her breasts leaning backward to place her hands on his thighs. She moaned as he twisted her nipples gripping his thighs allowing her nails to dig in slightly. He groaned at the feeling of her fluttering around him and the sting of her nails in his thighs. He leaned down and nipped at her collarbone as she moaned rolling her hips on him creating the perfect amount of friction. He smiled into her skin loving the reaction he was causing. He pulled her forward digging his teeth into the dip of her shoulder as he came. She wasn't far behind grinding circles on his hips. He licked and kissed the spot where his teeth had left their mark causing her to cry out shaking on top of him as he held her close. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder as her orgasm waned.

"Fuck!" She breathed her head falling to his shoulder.

"Guys…" Steve's voice could be heard through the door, "Clint just texted letting me know he's on his way to get us."

"How much of that did you hear punk?" Bucky asked rubbing small circles on Ana's back as she shook with laughter.

"All of it Buck. Slightly wishing I hadn't pushed you in there."

"Too late to take it back now Stevie." Ana laughed as pressed her lips to Bucky.

"Stevie? Did you just call me Stevie?" Steve groaned.

"I think she did," Bucky laughed into her skin, "Stevie."

"Not you too?" He groaned.

"I don't think you're going to out grow that one." Ana smiled, as she peppered kisses over Bucky's face.

"You two need to get dressed so we can meet Clint at the plane." Steve said as he walked away, "And that doesn't mean you guys can go for another round."

Bucky groaned as she got off him. She smiled running her fingers through his hair. She grabbed her bra from the floor sensing Bucky behind her she surrendered the item to his hands. He slid the straps over her shoulders as the cups met her breasts. With one hand he brushed her hair over her shoulder joining the two ends of the clasp kissing her exposed neck. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"You were trying to say something when you first came in." Ana rested her arms on top of his wrapped around her waist, "Do you still want to try and tell me what it was you were trying to say?"

"I'm in love with you." Bucky dropped his head hair falling forward obscuring his face, "I think I have been since we were first introduced, but I forgot and it's been so long since I've felt this way I think I forgot what it was."

"I love you too, Bucky." She turned in his arms, "I have since I was fourteen, but didn't realize what I was feeling until I no longer saw you everyday."

"You're just as beautiful as the last day I saw you."

"You haven't aged a day."

"We better finish getting dressed. I wouldn't put it past our dear Stevie to walk right in here and drag us out covering his eyes the entire way." Bucky laughed kissing her forehead.

"Well we do have all the time in the world to continue what was just happening." She smiled grabbing his shirt off the floor motioning for him to lift his arms, "You're probably right about Stevie."

"That was seriously amazing."

"You can definitely say that again."

"That was seriously amazing." He watched her smile as she bent down and pulled on her pants.

"I finally have you back." She sighed whispering.

"What was that?"

"I finally have you back."

"You never lost me." Bucky stepped forward pulling her into a hug as she handed him his pants.

"Oh but I did." She sighed stepping away from him so he could put on his pants.

"I'm coming in whether you're dressed or not." Steve announced pulling the door open and making his way inside, "Oh thank god you both are dressed!"

"Yes, Stevie, we're both dressed and ready to go." Anastasia grabbed her suitcase and threw her purse over her shoulder.

"Ana…"Bucky grasped her wrist, "You didn't loose me."

Both Steve and Bucky watched as she walked away. Bucky couldn't help, but stare at her ass wondering if he'd left any marks there. He looked at Steve who shook his head and walked into the guestroom to grab his duffle. He grabbed Bucky's too when he noticed that Bucky had instead walked towards the living room. Bucky grabbed Ana's wrist spinning her around and pulling her into his chest. She smiled as he captured her lips groaning a she bit his bottom lip pulling on it slightly as she bit his bottom lip pulling on it slightly.

"Just so you're aware Sargent." She whispered in his ear, "I'm not wearing underwear."

Bucky growled picking her up and setting on the back of the couch. His hands immediately burrowed under her shirt. Steve froze both duffle bags dropping to the ground. He couldn't help but stare at the scene in front of him.

"You guys can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes?!" he asked incredulously.

"She started it." Bucky said without taking his hands off her.

"Yeah and I lifted myself onto the couch." She stated sarcastically, "We'll meet you downstairs in ten. Just enough time for Jacob to make us food, Stevie just tell him to quadruple my usual."

"Ten minutes and if you're not down I'm coming back up."

"Sure thing punk." Bucky saluted Steve.

As soon as Steve closed the door Ana was down on her knees with Bucky's pants at half-mast. He looked at her shocked by how fast she moved. She slapped his ass when he tried to pull her back up earning a moan. She kissed the tip of his hardened member before engulfing him with her mouth. Her tongue ran flat along the bottom of his engorged member. She moaned feeling his hands tangling in her hair. He pulled her head backward and back forward her hands flying to his ass. He hissed as her nails dug in. He helped her move faster over his dick. Her hands kneaded his ass feeling him twitch as he bottomed out in her mouth. Moans flew from his mouth mingling with curses. His eyes were focused on the erotic sight of her cheeks hollowed around him. Her hand tightened on his ass as he thrust into her mouth. Her middle finger on her metal hand pressed lightly against his tight hole causing an involuntary moan to fall from his lips.

She eased her finger inside slowly moving in and out as he thrust. Neither of them heard the light knock on the door as Bucky neared his end. Ana slid her middle finger fully into his ass curling it perfectly to hit his prostate as she swallowed around his twitching dick. He roared spurting his load down the back of her throat.

"Holy shit! My eyes!" Steve cried covering his eyes.

"Language, punk." Bucky sighed helping Ana up as she wiped off her mouth.

"What the fuck?!"

"Awe poor Stevie's eyes." Ana smirked walking over to the sink washing her hands, "Food ready?"

"Yeah and your ten minutes are up." Steve shook his head, "We're leaving."


	8. Welcome to Team Cap

" _Holy shit! My eyes!" Steve cried covering his eyes._

" _Language, punk." Bucky sighed helping Ana up as she wiped off her mouth._

" _What the fuck?!"_

" _Awe poor Stevie's eyes." Ana smirked walking over to the sink washing her hands, "Food ready?"_

" _Yeah and your ten minutes are up." Steve shook his head, "We're leaving."_

Chapter 8: Welcome to Team Cap

"What is that amazing smell?" Clint said spinning around in the pilot seat.

"My usual from the bar below my apartment." Ana smiled from where she stood Bucky's arm wrapped around her waist.

"And you are?"

"Dr. Anastasia Oksana Dunayevsky, nice to meet you Hawkeye."

"She knows who I am!" he practically jumped out of his seat, "That seriously smells fantastic is there some for me?"

"Since I can eat as much as these two, and I had Stevie quadruple my normal order…" she bobbed her head from side to side thoughtfully, "I would say there's a good chance that there will be plenty of food for you too."

"Stevie?"

"Don't ask…" Steve lowered his head surrendering the back to Clint's waiting hands.

"So what's going on with this?" Clint waved a fry between Ana and Bucky as they got situated.

"Nope. Not going there. It will be explained at family dinner."

"Family dinner?" Ana asked grabbing some food from the bag sitting down next to Bucky.

"Something Stevie instituted to make sure that we're all on the same page." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"And who cooks for you guys?"

"Normally Wanda." Steve said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I could cook for all of you tonight." Ana suggested to which Bucky just groaned, "What? You don't like my cooking?"

"No, no it's not that." Bucky took the food she handed him as Clint fired up the jet, "I just don't want the entire team knowing you can cook, like really cook."

"Why not?"

"They'll steal you from me."

"They don't have to know that dinner was made by me." She pushed some hair out of his face, "I'm sure someone else would be okay taking the credit."

The flight back to the base was uneventful. Clint kept tabs on the couple behind him noticing a few signs that reminded him of his relationship with Laura. He smiled knowingly as he landed the plane in the floating prison. Ana began looking around as soon as she stepped off the plane with her luggage. The only member of the team who was there to greet them was Wanda who immediately pulled Ana into an almost bone-breaking hug. Ana gave Bucky a small shrug as she was dragged away by Wanda. Steve just patted Bucky on the shoulder with a knowing look.

"Finally!" Wanda's voice tinkled as she pulled Ana along, "Another girl on our side! Not that I don't love Nat, but after everything we need some more estrogen in this place."

"Well so far it's been a warm welcome." Ana laughed.

"So how long have you been in love with Buck?"

"As soon as I was properly introduced."

"And how did that happen?" Wanda pulled her down onto a couch.

"I was helping out in the hospital where my father worked and I was assigned to take care of 'The Man in the Ice'." Ana's eyes got a far off dreamy look, "Honestly it was the first moment I saw him, even though he was covered in blood and missing an arm."

"That's so romantic!"

"I wouldn't call blood romantic Wanda." Bucky said from the door, "But she was the most beautiful dame I'd ever seen."

"Told you you loved her." Wanda smirked.

"You knew before he did?" Ana looked at her smiling.

"It's hard to hide your true feelings from someone who can read minds."

"Right! They call you the Scarlet Witch out in the science community."

"Only because my telekinetic powers appear as a red glow around my hands." Wanda made Ana's hair move slightly.

"If you're okay with it, eventually I would like to study up on your enhancements. I have an advanced degree in genetics that I would love to put to use." Ana turned toward the only other female on the team.

"We'll see The last person who had any interest in my powers used similar technology to build a massive moral compass."

"You mean Vision?"

"That obvious?" Wanda blushed.

"Wanda it's hard to pull one over on someone as old as Captain America." Ana laughed, "But I hope that we can be friends."

"Ummm, is that even a question?"

"Well I hoped it wasn't, but I felt it needed to be asked."

"We should probably head over to the kitchen to start dinner." Wanda began to show her around the compound.

Wanda showed Ana around the kitchen. Ana was impressed at the overhaul Steve had pulled off on the retrofitted prison. She began pulling items from the cabinets and shelves to start making one of her signature dishes. The smell of bacon wafted through the compound as Ana continued to cook chopping and throwing things into a massive skillet. Soon dinner was complete and Wanda was more than happy to take credit for the delicious dinner that she helped Ana place on the table. The rest of the team was already seated and salivating at the table as the two continued their conversation from earlier.

Bucky pulled her into the seat next to him as she placed his plate in front of him. Everyone gave Steve questioning looks as Ana elbowed Bucky. Steve just smiled and sat down and motioned for everyone to sit as well.

"Team," Cap started, "this is Dr. Anastasia Oksana Dunayevsky. She was the scientist that flew to Wakanda to remove the mind control from Bucky's mind."

"Cool." Scott nodded digging into his food.

"I was daughter of a Soviet scientist who worked on the science projects with the Germans in World War II." She explained between bites, "I'm not proud of my history, but I am happy that something good came out of all the horror of my past."

"How did you know that Bucky was in Wakanda?" Sam asked his eyes flitting between Ana and Bucky.

"I've always been able to find the Winter Soldier when I wanted to or needed to." Ana said watching Sam's eyes.

"Cryptic! You'll fit right in." Scott laughed, "This is delicious! Great job Wanda."

"Ana's my girlfriend." Bucky blurted out with his mouthful.

The only sound that could be heard in the dining room was forks hitting the plates for a solid minute. Ana looked over at Bucky with one eyebrow cocked and shook her head. Bucky just shrugged and smiled at her while placing his hand on her knee. Clint was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"I don't know what that has to do with dinner, but I guess congratulations are in order." He smiled at the couple knowingly.

"So it's official?!" Wanda squealed clapping her hands together.

"I guess it is." Ana just shook her head and elbowed Bucky again.

"Thank the lord." Steve sighed.

Dinner ended on a high note with everyone congratulating Ana on joining the team. She went to the door to grab her bags, but was instead pulled by Bucky down the hall. She gave him a quizzical look as he led her past all he other teams rooms and to a private room down the hall. She smirked when she realized that he was leading her to his room. All of her bags were waiting for her on his bed. Bucky turned and closed the door behind them.

"I hope you're okay being in the same room as me." He said with his back still to her.

"Bucky," She smiled placing a hand on his back, "I was hoping we could be in the same room, but didn't want to ask incase you wanted to be more old school about this whole relationship."

"You helped me get the words out of my head for good, and I don't want you out of my sight."

"You don't need to worry about anyone getting in your head anymore."

"I just don't want to loose you." Bucky pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going anywhere, but it might a good idea if I unpacked my bags so it doesn't look like I'm going to leave." She looked over at her bags sitting on the bed.

Bucky chuckled as they made their way over to the bed. He helped her put all of her things away. He easily gave her half of his closet, a few drawers, and even placed her science notebooks on the desk next to his own notebooks. She watched him place her journals on the desk with a reverence she thought only she had for books waiting to be filled. She placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him to the bed.

She just lay next to him starring at the ceiling. Bucky tentatively put his left arm around her as she turned to curl into his side her right arm resting on his stomach. He just watched her fascinated that she wasn't repulsed by his metal arm and what he'd done with the one she'd replaced.

"I hate it." He sighed.

"You hate what?" Ana began tracing random patterns on his chest.

"I hate that I was used that way by people to carry out their idea of justice and what is right in the world."

"If none of that had happened we could never have met and we wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, but I hate my metal arm." He sighed flexing his hand over her shoulder, "The damage it did, the people it killed, the people who used me for it."

"To be honest I hate my arm too." She tapped her fingers on his chest.

"I think you're metal arm is beautiful."

"And I think the arm that the scientists and I made for you is beautiful. Plus you are now the only one who gets to decide how to use it."

"That is very true." Bucky yawned as Ana wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You tired too?" She asked nestling her head into the crook of his neck.

"Too tired to move."

"Then don't move."

The pair fell asleep like that together on top of the covers. The next morning Bucky woke to the sensation of something sliding between his legs. He looked down to see Ana's leg curled around his hip. He smiled as he grazed his arm down her side earning him the delightful sound of a groggy moan from the beautiful dame at his side. Ana shifted her arm sliding up his chest. Bucky decided to take things a step further and gently grabbed her ass while turning towards her. She sighed rolling into him waking up almost instantly. She pulled him to her smirking as she began to kiss him.

"I really can't complain if this is how you decide to wake me up like this every morning." Ana pulled away to stare into his eyes.

"You started it." Bucky kissed her "With the sexy way you slid your leg between mine in your sleep."

Ana laughed pulling him into her. She slid her hands up his shirt enjoying the way he moaned at the feel of her hands on his skin. They broke apart long enough to remove their shirts giggling like crazy. He smiled at the simplicity of what was happening. It was organic and easy something Bucky hadn't had for a long time. He treaded his fingers through her hair kissing her slowly. She smiled into the kiss and helped him roll over so he was laying languidly atop her. He fitted himself between her legs feeling her body react to everything he did. He slid her pants down to her ankles pulling them off along with her soaked panties. He smiled settling between her legs kissing her apex and nudging her clit with his nose causing her to buck her hips and moan.

"How do you already know all the spots that make me squirm?" Ana sighed.

"You do know my history, right?" Bucky smirked crawling up her body.

"I've heard rumors."

"You must have read about it somewhere…"

"I didn't focus on rumors." Ana ran her hands over his clothed ass, "I focus on facts and facts alone Sargent."

Bucky smirked standing to remove his pants. She smiled curling her fingers at him pulling him towards her once more. He settled between her legs running his dick along her slick folds. She shifted her hips allowing him to slide easily into her apex. He sighed easing in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders her forehead pressed against his. He maintained eye contact as his movements speed up and Ana met him thrust for thrust. He maneuvered his arms beneath her body pulling her as close as possible feeling her every curve contour to his body.

"Bucky I'm going to come." She sighed into his mouth.

"So am I babe." He swallowed her soft moans, "I love you."

"I love you too James."

She let out a soft sigh as she came. He followed moments later rolling them so they were laying on their side. She smiled running her fingers through his hair smiling kissing him lightly. She rolled them over straddling his waist her hair falling like a curtain around them. He reached up outlining her curves with his hands. He gripped her ass and lifted her onto his hardened member. She smiled as she felt him fill her. She moved quickly needing to feel him inside her and wanting to be fucked. Bucky pulled her hair back meeting her hips as she bounced up and down on him. He swallowed her moans knowing she was close to coming again feeling her flutter around him.

"Bucky!" Sam yelled pounding on the door, "You missed our sparring session, asshole."

Bucky banged his fist against the headboard sighing frustrated as Sam continued pounding on the door.

"Go the fuck away Sam!" Ana yelled at the intrusion.

"I'm not going anywhere. If the Ice Man isn't out here in thirty seconds I'm coming in."

Bucky pulled her down attaching his lips to Ana's once again. She smirked into the kiss pulling Bucky's head back up to her own. Her hands slid down the sides of his body pulling him closer as they continued to kiss rolling them over intent to finish what they started. Suddenly the door is broken off its hinges revealing a huffing Falcon. Ana screeched and grabbed the nightstand with her metal arm throwing it at Sam's face. The nightstand would have smashed right into Sam's face if Steve hadn't heard the commotion and come running. Steve grabbed the nightstand right as it was about to hit Sam in the face.

"Holy shit, my eyes!" Sam screamed as Bucky pulled a blanket over him and Ana.

"I told you to go the fuck away Sam." Ana's voice came muffled from underneath Bucky.

"Trust me Sam," Steve said as he attempted to fix the door, "It's better to wait for them to come out themselves. I've already made that mistake."

"You made that mistake?"

"I'm not going to relive that event."

"Whatever you say Cap." Sam patted Steve on the shoulder as they made their way to the gym.


End file.
